


The Mellow Time

by Nestra



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-26
Updated: 2004-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus' hands were on his shoulders, pinning him against the tree, and Sirius realized with an odd sense of dislocation that he actually had to lift his head to meet Remus' eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mellow Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote by William Allingham. Thanks to shrift, for suggesting the scenario and looking it over.

Sirius peered out from behind the tree at James and Lily, who didn't seem to have any idea that anyone was watching them. It was perfect. The tree was one of the oldest on the Hogwarts grounds, with a rough trunk twice as broad as Sirius. He was even close enough to hear James, usually so confident, stammering and stumbling over words.

"Evans, we...uh...the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year is coming up."

Lily was facing away from Sirius, but he could imagine the amused expression on her face. Her hair rippled in the sunlight as she moved her head and said something Sirius couldn't quite hear.

James flushed. "Well, ah...I was just thinking...you know...wondering if you might fancy going. With me."

Sirius snickered under his breath. This was priceless. He'd make James suffer later in the common room. Get Moony to help him stage a re-enactment and pay James back for that time last year he'd caught Sirius with Aurelia McArdle in the broom closet. James had milked that for weeks, making exaggerated kissing noises every time Sirius turned around. He should have known that Sirius would get his own back, no matter how long it took.

Evans hadn't slapped James, at least, and she'd laced her hands behind her back and ducked her head a little. Seemed pretty encouraging. James broke into a big smile and ran a hand through his untidy hair, confirming Sirius' guess. So Evans was indulging him.

Just when Sirius decided he'd seen enough for mocking purposes, warm breath on his neck made him start. He bit down on the yelp of surprise.

"What are we looking at?"

He spun around and shoved Remus, who took a step back. "Moony! You nearly scared years off my life." He peeked back around the tree. James had taken Evans' hand and was leading her away, back towards the castle. "And you might have got us caught."

Remus chuckled. "Not likely. If Lily's finally agreed to go out with James, you probably could have set a Dermabrade hex on him without getting his attention."

"Oh, you should have seen it." He twisted his face into a parody of the tentative and hopeful expression he'd seen James wearing. "Er, Evans, I, uh, don't suppose, er, you've forgotten, uh, what a git I am..."

Remus nudged his shoulder up against Sirius'. "You know he's been a lost cause for years, and now that they're Head Boy and Girl, you'll never get them apart."

"I don't want to get them apart. Let them shag nonstop if it makes them happy. But as his best mate, it's my duty to humiliate him as much as possible."

"She's a good girl," Remus said, sliding down to sit at the base of the tree. "She'll do wonders for him."

"Ah, do I detect the wistful longing of an unrequited crush?"

Remus' eyes were shadowed, sitting on the ground as he was, but his voice was light. "Not at all. But she's been a friend to me, and I think James finally has the sense to make her happy."

Sirius plopped down across from Remus. "You're getting sentimental in your old age, Moony. Do we need to find you a girl? Someone you can recite poetry to? Present her with a bunch of wildflowers you picked yourself?"

Remus looked up, a wicked gleam in his eye, and Sirius tried to scramble to his feet, but he couldn't move in time. His breath huffed out of him as Remus tackled him to the ground.

"Ow! Get off, you big prat!" He twisted underneath Remus, managing to get one foot planted on the ground, and used the leverage to shove a knee into Remus' stomach.

"Oof!" Remus lurched away and over to the side, and Sirius grabbed for his wrists, intending to pin him down, but he found himself unable to hold on as Remus pulled out of his grasp. He abandoned the attempt after a moment and tried to just get away, breathless with panting laughter. He made it to his feet and took two steps before Remus careened into him again and knocked him back against the tree trunk.

"All right," Sirius gasped. "I give up."

Remus' hands were on his shoulders, pinning him against the tree, and Sirius realized with an odd sense of dislocation that he actually had to lift his head to meet Remus' eyes.

"When did you get so tall?"

Remus shrugged. "Growth spurt?"

"Who the hell gets a growth spurt at seventeen?"

"It's been happening for a while now," Remus said, hands tightening on Sirius' shoulders. "You just didn't notice."

And he was suddenly aware of the lingering warmth of the autumn day, the silence surrounding them, and the feel of Remus' hands on him. His heart gave an odd little lurch, like it was breaking in some new and unexpected way.

"Remus?" he said, startled by the uncertainty in his voice.

Remus moved in slowly, filling his field of vision, and it seemed impossible that Remus was actually going to kiss him, but then he did, a gentle pressure that undid him in a way he'd never imagined. After a moment, Remus pulled back, studying Sirius, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Sirius felt like he was supposed to say something, but he had no idea what. He licked his lips, almost by instinct, and Remus took that for an answer and kissed him again.

He opened his mouth when he felt Remus' tongue against his lips. Remus made a sound somewhere between a hum and a sigh, and leaned into him as he pushed his tongue against Sirius'. The bark of the tree was rough against his back, but the weight of Remus against him set up an itch under his skin. He shifted, widening his legs a little, and Remus' kiss got hungrier. Sirius sucked on his tongue, ran his hands over Remus' shoulders and down his back. The fabric of Remus' robe bunched under his fingers, and Sirius, frustrated, moved his hands to Remus' neck, where he could touch skin. When he slipped two fingers inside Remus' collar and stroked his collarbone, Remus trembled under his touch and thrust his hips against Sirius'.

The kiss finally ended, both of them breathing heavily. Remus didn't release him, but he stared at Sirius again, that same frown on his face. This time, though, Sirius knew what to say.

"Moony?"

A slight smile curved Remus' lips. "Padfoot?"

"Want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Remus chuckled and pressed his forehead against Sirius'. "Of course, you git," he said, already leaning in for the next kiss.


End file.
